


First Time

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Beauty - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Epilogue for The Athlete and the Tutor</p><p>It's the last weekend before they leave for college and Belle has a special night planned for Ruby.... (Swan Queen involvement)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Belle sat closely next to Ruby, enjoying the meal Granny had prepared for them as an off to college celebration. She glanced across the table, smiling at Regina and Emma as they quietly enjoyed their meal. Her life had changed so much in the last school year. She had an amazing girlfriend, she had two friends she would do anything for, and she was off to college in less than a week.

 

There was only one more thing she needed... no, wanted... to do. She had thought about it every night since they left Emma's parents cabin. Her eyes shifted to Ruby and heart skipped when her girlfriend met her gaze. She flashed an adorable smile with a wink then turned her attention back to Emma. Belle had been so lost in thought, she didn't realize Emma had asked them both a question. Luckily, Ruby was paying attention.

 

"Well, Belle's dad is out of town until Monday so we were just going to hang out at her place tonight." Ruby explained, taking the last bite of her food before putting her fork down on her plate.

 

The excitement registered quickly on Emma's face. "Hell yes! First time party at Belle's place!" She raised her hand, requesting a high five from the tutor.

 

Belle's eyes widened as she waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, no anytime party at Belle's place." she stated. "My father would kill me."

 

Emma pouted and her hand lowered. "But, it's our last weekend before we leave for college." 

 

"I'm aware of that Emma, but I'm not throwing a party."

 

Emma leaned back in the booth, crossing her arms against her chest. Regina shook her head. "Stop being a brat." she ordered, taking a sip from her water.

 

Emma narrowed her eyes and looked at her girlfriend. "I'm not being a brat."

 

"Oh, okay." Regina chuckled, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "Just like you weren't being a brat the day I told you I was going to Yale."

 

"That's different! You chose the furthest possible school from me!" Emma turned a bit in the booth so she was fully facing Regina. She held her hand out toward Belle. "Even Belle is going to NYU to be closer to Ruby!"

 

"It's a two hour train ride, Emma! It won't kill you!"

 

The argument continued as Belle and Ruby exchanged glances. Ruby gave a slight eye roll with a small laugh. Belle swallowed nervously as she inched a bit closer to Ruby, trying her best to drown out the conversation happening around her. Ruby flashed her a curious look when she leaned in, obviously not wanting to be heard by the other two.

 

"What's wrong?" Ruby inquired, concerned.

 

Belle shook her head. "Nothing, I just--" She cleared her throat, resting her hand on Ruby's arm. "I was just hoping maybe we could be alone tonight and--" She paused, not wanting to fully reveal anything just incase. "--just watch some movies."

 

"Sure. Anything you want." Ruby agreed, flashing her perfect smile. 

 

Belle smiled back. She could feel the nerves building and fluttering in her stomach as she prepared to ask the second part of her question. "Do you think--I mean--would you like to spend the night?" She paused for only a second before the rest of her words came out in a quick, jumbled mess. "I mean, I hate sleeping in my house when no one is home and I would really like it if you stayed.. I'd feel safer, you know? And I enjoy cuddling with you...I love it, actually, and.." 

 

Ruby pressed her finger over her lips and laughed. "I'd love to stay over." Her smile brightened when she saw the relax smile cross Belle's lips behind her finger. "What time?"

 

Belle's fingers tugged lightly on the material of Ruby's sleeve. "I was thinking maybe after we're done here, you could come over."

 

"Okay." Ruby nodded. "Do you want to come with me to grab some stuff from my house first?"

 

"I'd love too."

 

"Emma, enough!" Regina ordered, placing her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. She flashed her a stern look. "We will discuss this later."

 

"Fine." Emma mumbled from behind her hand. When Regina removed her hand, she wiped her mouth and returned her attention to Ruby. "Anyway.." She shot Regina one final sideways glance then looked back at her friend. "About tonight.."

 

"Actually, Belle and I kinda want to be alone tonight." Ruby said, leaning back and wrapping her arm around Belle's shoulders. "How about we do something tomorrow? Maybe invite August and Graham and have a cookout?" She looked to Belle for approval and smiled when the girl nodded in agreement.

 

Emma tried to fight another pout. Maybe she was being a bit of a brat, but soon they would all be in different schools. Nights like this would be far and few between. "Yeah, okay, that'll work." She flashed Regina an apologetic smile. "I'll use the time to show my girlfriend that I'm just going to miss her more than she realizes."

 

Regina's stare softened and she touched Emma's face. "Two hours." she repeated, a slight chuckle in her tone. She leaned in a bit and pressed a small kiss to Emma's lips. "And, I'll miss you too."

 

*****************

 

Ruby stared at the television. Her brow knitted tightly together as her head tilted to the side. She had no idea why Belle had chosen this movie. It was not something she expected her girlfriend to want to watch. There was just so much physical contact between the couple in the film, if she was watching it with an adult, she would be extremely uncomfortable.

 

Belle stood in the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room. She held the bowl of popcorn in front of her as she watched Ruby. She smiled to herself when Ruby released a small 'huh..' at something that happened on the screen. Her girlfriend was adorable and she loved her more than anything in the world.

 

That was why tonight needed to be as close to perfect as she could manage.

 

Belle wasn't very good at expressing certain things. Every time she tried to talk to Ruby about... going further.. she would stumble and over every word until she would give up and change the subject. Tonight was no different. She wanted to tell Ruby. She wanted her to know that she was ready. It was time for them to take their relationship to the next level.

 

But, just like every other time she's tried to talk about this subject, she stammered and mumbled before sighing and offering to get popcorn for the movie.

 

She hoped the movie would help. It wasn't something she would normally suggest they watch. In fact, Ruby was surprised that she actually wanted to see it. Within the first thirty minutes, the couple on screen were all over each other. There were bodies pushed hard against walls and legs wrapped around waists as they were lifted in the air and carried to the bedroom.

 

Belle wanted that. She wanted to feel Ruby's body pressed against hers. She wanted it all. The loving, tender moments. The furious, passionate moments. Every touch. Every kiss. The thought sent a shiver through her body and she swallowed to try and calm the butterflies in her stomach.

 

She knew in order to get what she wanted, she would have to be the one to initiate it. Someone how she would have to channel her inner desires and build up the courage to seduce her girlfriend. She watched Ruby shift in her seat, stretching out her arms, and clearing her throat. It was obvious the movie was effecting her. Belle hoped that would give her the strength to make the first move. But, with all the times Belle had said no, she was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen.

 

It was all up to her.

 

She took in a deep breath and walked back into the living room. "Popcorn's ready." she announced, causing Ruby to tear her eyes away from the television and look at her. She flashed her girlfriend a look, noticing the flushed cheeks. She smiled inwardly. Maybe this would work. "Are you alright?"

 

Ruby nodded quickly. "Yup. I'm fine." She cleared her throat, moving over a bit so Belle had more room. "I just-- didn't expect you to want to watch this movie."

 

Belle shrugged, placing the bowl on the table. She took a seat next to Ruby, curling up next to the athlete. She wrapped her arm around Ruby's midsection, resting her head on her shoulder. "We always watch romantic comedies, horror movies, or those Disney ones." She snuggled even closer, smiling when she felt Ruby tense underneath her grasp. "I thought we should try something different."

 

"This is definitely different." Ruby breathed, hesitating for only a second before wrapping her arm around Belle. She tilted her head to the side, her brow knitting together. "I knew your body could be super flexible during sex, I just didn't know you could do th--" She stopped talking as the heat from her neck rose and filled her cheeks. "I mean--I just--oh God--." She brought her free hand to her face, muttering a few things under her breath. "I'm sorry.."

 

Belle giggled lightly. "Don't be sorry." She bit down softly on her bottom lip as she moved her hand down Ruby's stomach. She felt Ruby shift and knew the small touch was having some effect on the her. Her hand gently gripped the hem of Ruby's shirt, watching as the fabric wrinkled underneath her touch. "There's no reason to be."

 

Ruby nodded, feeling the heat in her cheeks settle down. She tried to return her attention to the screen, but found herself distracted by the feel of Belle's hand twisting the fabric of her shirt. Her hazel eyes shifted downward, watching as Belle's hand slowly released the material and slid under the thin fabric. She took in a sharp breath as the cold hand touched her bare skin.

 

"Belle, what are you doing?"

 

Belle shrugged her shoulder as her finger traced a small circle on Ruby's abdomen. "Not watching the movie.."

 

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Ruby's lips. Her eyebrow raised in question. "Why are you not watching it? This was your idea."

 

Another shrug. "I changed my mind."

 

"So, you don't want to watch the movie?"

 

Belle shook her head.

 

"Then what do you want to do?"

 

Belle straightened so she was level with her girlfriend. She slowly removed her hand from under Ruby's shirt. Her heart was beating more rapidly than before as she placed her hand gently on the side of Ruby's face. She looked deeply into those beautiful hazel eyes as her thumb softly caressed Ruby's cheek. She bit her lip and leaned in closer. Every ounce of doubt and fear she was feeling melted away the moment she pressed her lips to Ruby's.

 

It didn't take long for Ruby to kiss her back, her hand raising to rest on Belle's side. Belle ran her tongue softly across Ruby's bottom lip, requesting entrance which Ruby quickly obliged. She kissed her deeply, smiling when she felt Ruby's fingers dig into her side. Her hands tangled in long dark hair as bit down lightly on Ruby's bottom lip, receiving a soft moan for her efforts.

 

Ruby broke the kiss first, pulling back breathlessly. "Wait.. wait.."

 

Belle furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

 

"We-we should probably stop." Ruby suggested, her hand still gripping Belle's side. "I-" Her sentence was cut short by Belle's finger being pressed to her lips. 

 

"I don't want to stop." Belle confessed. Her face was flushed, eyes darker than Ruby had ever seen them. She shifted, pressing her hands against Ruby's shoulders, pressing the girl back against the couch. She crawled over, straddling her girlfriend's lap. Her hands cupped the brunette's face as she kissed her again, her mouth moving from Ruby's lips to her jaw to her neck.

 

Ruby closed her eyes, another soft moan escaping her throat. Her fingers kneaded Belle's sides as she faded into the feeling of Belle's lips, teeth, and tongue against her skin. Her eyes widened when Belle bit down on her pulse point and she quickly forced Belle to look at her. She had never seen her look this way. So passionate. So incredibly beautiful.

 

Concern crossed the athlete's features. "Are you sure?"

 

Belle ran her fingers through Ruby's hair as she looked lovingly into her eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." She leaned in, her lips hovering close to Ruby's. "Come upstairs with me." she whispered, pressing a small kiss to her waiting lips.

 

Ruby had lost the ability to speak. She nodded awkwardly as Belle smiled and climbed off her lap. Belle took her hand, pulling her up from the couch. She pressed her body into Ruby's, hands resting on the taller girls shoulders. She waited for a moment, allowing Ruby to slip out of her obvious surprise. She smiled up at her, reassuringly.

 

Ruby finally smiled back, raising her eyebrow in question again. "You're positive?"

 

"Yes..." Belle chuckled lightly, taking Ruby's hand and leading her toward the stairs. "But, if you keep asking me.." She tossed a flirtatious smirk over her shoulder. "I just might change my mind."

 

********************

 

The sound of her phone vibrating against the nightstand caused Ruby to groan awake. She reached blindly for the annoyance, grabbing it roughly from the dresser. She brought it into view, opening one eye to read the tiny screen. She sighed, typing back a quick message before tossing it back down. Her half opened eyes shifted over to the sleeping body next to hers. She smiled as the events from the previous evening replayed in her mind like some amazing movie.

 

She rolled onto her side, wrapping her arm around Belle. She pressed her lips to her loves bare shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses on her way up to her cheek. She heard Belle grumble, but saw the smile form on her lips as she rolled over onto her back. Ruby hovered over and raised her hand to brush the soft brown curls from her face. 

 

Belle's eyes slowly opened and the sleepy smile spread further across her lips. "Good morning.." she greeted, her voice rough with sleep.

 

Ruby smiled down at her. "More like good afternoon." she corrected with a grin. "It's noon."

 

Normally, Belle would have shot up like a rocket, but not today. All she wanted to do was lay in Ruby's arms and possibly replay their evening. She had never felt so alive. So loved. It was amazing. Ruby was amazing.

 

"I just got a text from Emma." Ruby's eyes danced over her features as her fingers ran slowly through her hair. "They're on their way."

 

Belle looked confused for a brief moment before she remembered she had agreed to a cookout. She groaned. "Let's cancel and stay in bed all day." she requested, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck and pulling her down for a kiss. "I'm sure it'll be much more fun."

 

"I know it would be." Ruby chuckled lightly against her lips before reluctantly pulling back. "I really wish we could, especially after last night, but.." She kissed the tip of her nose. "We promised."

 

Belle released a small disappointed huff followed by a small pout. "Fine." 

 

Ruby couldn't help but kiss her pouting lips once again. She pulled away more slowly this time then looked into her bright blue eyes. Her expression turned serious for a just a moment. "Hey, you're okay, right?" she inquired, concern lacing her voice. "I mean, considering everything we did.. I didn't push too hard or do anything you didn't want to do, right?"

 

Belle felt her heart swell at the concern coming from her girlfriend. She touched Ruby's cheek. Her smile widened when Ruby turned her head and kissed the inside of her palm. "I'm more than okay." She tucked a strand of dark hair behind Ruby's ear. "And everything was perfect. I couldn't have asked for a more amazing first time."

 

Ruby beamed at her words, leaning in a bit closer. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Belle applied a tiny bit of pressure to the back of her neck to close the space between them and press a loving kiss to her athlete's lips.

 

********************

 

Emma walked slowly around Belle's living room, touching everything she passed. She was always overly curious. Regina called it nosey. Emma called it being aware of her surroundings. She was supposed to be looking for a movie for them to watch after Graham finished cooking the burgers, but she had become so engrossed with everything else, she strayed from her mission.

 

"Those aren't movies, Emma." Ruby stated, walking back inside.

 

Emma turned to face her friend. "Well, movies are made from them so it's close enough."

 

Ruby shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

 

"Your girlfriend has a lot of books." Emma noted as she pulled a random book from the shelf, flipped through a few pages, and put it back. She turned to Ruby. "But, where the hell are all the movies?"

 

Ruby took a few steps closer. She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "In that cabinet right there." She patted her shoulder roughly. "If you weren't being super nosey, you would have found them on your own."

 

Emma made a face. "I wasn't being nosey!" she protested with shrug. "I was just admiring the beauty of Belle's house."

 

"That's called being nosey." Ruby huffed and turned her back to Emma.

 

"Whatever!" Emma replied as she raised her hand and smacked Ruby's back. She was surprised by the loud yelp Ruby released from the contact. She had slapped Ruby like that a thousand times and never heard a reaction like that before. "Dude, are you okay?"

 

Ruby quickly rubbed the spot Emma hit and shook her head. "I'm fine." she assured her, waving her hand when Emma stepped closer. "Seriously, I'm good. I just banged into something when I got up to go to the bath--" 

 

Her words were cut short when Emma spun her around and lifted her shirt. Ruby muttered a curse when she heard the half laugh, half gasp escape Emma's throat. She turned slowly, biting her lip at the expression on Emma's face. Her green eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to burst.

 

"Dude...." Emma breathed, slowly raising her hand to point at her friend.

 

Ruby raised her hand defensively. "Just let it go, Emma."

 

Emma chuckled harder. "You have scratch marks on your back." She rushed forward and grabbed Ruby's shoulders. "Did you and Belle finally do it?"

 

"Emma..."

 

"You did!" She shook her friend excitedly. "Oh my God!! How far up do those things go!?" She tried to turn Ruby around to lift her shirt, but Ruby fought her off.

 

"Stop!" she ordered, pulling her shirt back down.

 

"Come on! Let me see!"

 

"No!"

 

"Holy crap! Innocent little Belle has a wild side!"

 

"For Christ sake, Emma, shut up!"

 

"What's going on in here?" Regina inquired, walking into the living room with Belle not far behind.

 

Emma pointed at Ruby. "Belle and Ruby had sex!"

 

"Oh my God...." Ruby moaned, bringing her hands to cover her face.

 

Belle's face turned red with embarrassment. Her jaw slacked and she looked at her girlfriend. "Did you tell her?"

 

Ruby looked up. "No, no, I swear!"

 

"I saw the scratch marks." Emma informed her, the grin wide across her face. She pointed at Belle. "And you're not really doing a great job of hiding that mark on your neck that kinda resembles the shape of Ruby's teeth."

 

Belle quickly pushed her hair forward to cover her neck. The blush more fierce than before.

 

"God damn it, Emma!" Ruby shouted as she lunged at her friend. Emma muttered a curse and ran out of the house through the glass doors with Ruby not far behind.

 

Regina sighed, lowering her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. She raised her attention to Belle who was still blushing furiously. "I'm sorry about that." she said, her tone comforting. "Emma has no filter, as you already know."

 

Belle nodded, running her fingers through the ends of her hair. "It's alright." She bit her lip, timidly. "It was bound to come out eventually. I-I just didn't think it would be so soon."

 

Regina flashed an understanding smile. She opened her mouth, wanting to ask, but didn't want to seem to invasive. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she released a tiny sigh. "Are you alright? Was it everything you expected?"

 

Belle smiled warmly at Regina. She appreciated the sincerity behind her question and the fact that she wasn't prodding. She was just concerned. "More than I expected." she replied, with a small laugh. "Now I understand why you were so loud on prom--" Her words faded into silence and the red returned to her cheeks. She flashed Regina a sheepish look. "Sorry..."

 

Regina chuckled, patting her shoulder. "It's alright, dear." The sound of a loud crash from outside drew their attention toward the door. Regina released an aggravated huff when she heard August yell for Emma and Ruby to stop. She turned to Belle once again. "We should go make sure they aren't destroying your back yard."

 

Belle nodded in agreement and followed Regina toward the door. Even though she was slightly embarrassed, she couldn't erase the smile from her face. She had everything she wanted. She couldn't be happier. And she couldn't wait for tonight when she and Ruby would be alone once again....

 

End.


End file.
